A Soapy Encounter
by asdfghjklove
Summary: Late one night, in the midst of exam season Nowaki and Hiroki end up with a soapy encounter. Rated M for language.


**Here is something I have been working on, just a short-ish one off chapter of pointless Egoist admiration. I love these two, so I wanted to write something fluffy for them. I apologise for the title, it was last minute but I got the main bit of text finished: Somehow. Anyway, volia.**

**Enjoy. Or not.**

A Soapy Encounter

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki whispered a hint of apprehension in his voice.

He was sat at the dining room table marking in near enough total darkness, as usual; his dress shirt rolled up, tie loosened, and glasses perched on his nose. He looked up slowly, silently placing his red pen on the table. His cinnamon eyes plagued with tiredness stared across at the younger man; the worst he had seen the man in a while. They shocked him, and at the same time they troubled him. His stare was lifeless.

They looked into each other's eyes for an uncountable amount of time, until Hiroki broke the contact and stared down at the cold wooden floor. A tired sigh escaped his lips.

"Yes?" he replied.

The professor's week had been an incredibly long one. Exam season was rapidly approaching and he was physically drained. The amount of students that had come to the office panic stricken had increased. They were all asking for extra help, marking for exam preparation, re-grading of improved papers, lists of notable resources, and anything else that was deemed possible had appeared at the office door, and with his luck Miyagi had broken his leg and had been ordered not to work: despite his protests. Therefore Hiroki was now helping both his own and his superiors classes the best he could. The silence that had plagued the couple for the past week was becoming unbearable.

Nowaki couldn't take it anymore; he wanted his Hiro-san back.

Hiroki looked up; the russet eyes met the familiar cool cobalt. "What! Can't you see I am incredibly busy?" He snapped, instantly regretting it as he saw his lovers pained expression. "Sorry - It's just..."

"Hiro-san please. You are working too hard, if you're not careful you will become ill." He whined sleepily. His head dipped as he clenched his hands and took a step closer to his lover. The person he loved more than life itself. "I know you need to work, but this is absurd. Do you even know what time it is?" The dark haired man's voice was toned with love and pure concern for the health of his lover.

"Eleven thirty? Maybe? I don't know."

"It's one in the morning Hiro-san. You haven't stopped working since I got home at ten, and you have must have been working at that table since you got home." He was deeply worried. "Please come to bed Hiro-san. Please."

"Shit." He breathed, his voice so tired it had lost almost all of its volume, and ferocity. He yawned as he picked up his red pen to continue with his work. "I have three more papers to grade, and then I will bathe, and then I will come to bed."

"Then I will sit here on the sofa until you are finished." Nowaki weakly smiled, his eyes portraying his tiredness.

"Don't be stupid, it is your day off tomorrow. Go and get some sleep." He ordered through yawns.

"Not until you join me." The raven haired man protested.

Nowaki sat down silently and watched his lover work contentedly. They were both exhausted from their weeks work, being a Paediatrician wasn't the most calming profession either. He was both worried and amazed by the man sitting at the table. The devotion he had for his work, along with love and passion really overwhelmed him, and upmost made him proud. He had never met someone like him before. This man was astounding, this man was his, and he loved him. A lot.

Sitting down relaxing in the comfort of the sofa he felt the tiredness slowly creep upon him, but he was determined to not sleep until he was with his Hiro-san. He was not closing his eyes until his lover was safely asleep in his arms.

Nowaki watched the devoted professor begin marking his last paper, and he silently left his position on the sofa, and crept to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he began filling up the tub. He turned the hot water tap on full and the cold tap on minimally, as he knew the his lover loved the warm embrace of the heat, and placed a selection of bathing soaps in the water that were good for relaxing and soothing to the skin, and obediently sat until the bath was filled to a suitable level; drowsiness washing over him once again.

While he was waiting he could just about make out the sound of Hiroki moving about in the room next door, over the sound of the running water. His eyes were getting heavy, and his blinks were getting longer, he couldn't even begin to comprehend how his Hiro-san must be feeling.

With the bath filled just about two thirds of the way, and a considerable amount of soap bubbles formed on the top he turned off the taps, and slowly got up from where he was sitting on the tiled floor and headed back into the main living area.

There he saw a dazed Hiroki placing the last of his papers in his bag, and tiredly turning around mumbling to himself, "I swear Nowaki if you have gone to bed after all of that I will fucking kill you!"

The azure eyed man smiled to himself as his lovers' tired actions, only just hearing his words in the otherwise silent apartment. "Hiro-san, I am over here."

"I knew that." He mumbled to himself as he turned to his direction and dragged his feet towards the man. The younger man smiled at the cuteness that had engulfed his lover, his actions had become one of an adorable child, who had just woken up from a nap.

"I've run you a bath," Hiroki looked up at Nowaki appreciatively, his eyes full of thanks for the man, giving him a weak smile as he entered the bathroom. "Bubbles?" Hiroki asked, the shock apparent in his voice there was no way of saying bubbles in a serious manner.

"Yeah, they are good for you when you are tired, it relaxes you. Trust me."

"Ok..." Hiroki said reluctantly as he stripped off his clothes too tired to care about Nowaki standing in the doorway, and slowly edged into the bathtub. Nowaki picked up his discarded clothes and placed them in the laundry basket. "Oh this is good..." Hiroki moaned with pleasure as the warmth of the water embraced his tired skin. He slid into the warm tub even further; until he was more-or-less lying down and his arms were resting on either side of him. The sight causing a contented smile to form on the dark haired mans lips.

He did not move. He just lay there basking in the comfort of the water. He was too tired to think of washing but he didn't want to waste the water or the time Nowaki has spent in running this bath. "Shall I wash your back?" Nowaki asked.

"What?" Hiroki asked dazed, as he raised his head from its reclined position.

"Your back. Do you want me to wash it?"

"Please..." He sighed appreciatively.

Nowaki scooted over towards the tub and picked up the dry wash cloth and dipped it in the water as the older man sat up, hunching over ever so slightly. He took the now wet cloth and began rubbing it over the man's back, hearing a slight moan escape his lips. Hiroki was in heaven. He did not know what to do. For the first time in this very long week he felt the weight and stress leave his shoulders. The contact from Nowaki rubbing his back was very soothing; it felt like he was massaging his troubles away, the cloth rubbing over the contours of his back felt so blissful, the pleasurable feeling taking over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"You like that Hiro-san?"

"Mhmm... It feels great..."

"I've heard that before..."

"Idiot!" Hiroki blushed. The younger man chuckled to himself at his lovers' response. That opportunity was too good to not take. He finished washing his lovers back and reluctantly gave the wash cloth back. He heard a slight grunt of complaint as contact was lost.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki began.

"Yes?" he said, raising his eyebrows in the process.

"W-would you... Would you give me a massage?" His face almost bright red, not sure whether it was from the heat of the bath, or just an infamous Kamijou blush.

"Of course." Nowaki smiled at his lovers' impulsive request, but he was pleased none the less and obliged.

He placed a small amount of lotion in his hands, rubbed them together and then placed them on his lover's shoulders and began massaging them. As a person in the medical profession he was very skilled with his hands, and being in love with Hiro-san also meant he was first-rate, and he soon encountered his first knot and began kneading it away, causing a wave a pleasurable moans in the process. Hiroki's head was lolling forward, rolling with every touch from his lovers expert hands. This massage was fantastic. His body was so relaxed, his eyes closed, so blissful. Nowaki could feel the older man's body become heavier under his every touch. Was he falling asleep? "Hiro-san..?"

"Mhmm..."

"Stay awake, you can't fall asleep in the bath." He said quietly.

"I won't fall asleep. Promise." He slurred, the tiredness obviously washing over him.

Nowaki smiled at his lover's noticeably false statement, as he could sense him become even heavier by his touch. "You know Hiro-san, I could support you better if I got in there with you, and I could massage you even better."

"An even better massage?" He replied "Get in. Only for the massage, no funny business..."

Nowaki smirked as he took off his pyjamas and carefully slid in behind his lover positioning his legs either side of the older man. He felt the professor edge closer to his presence in the tub, and thus causing a contented smile to form on his tired face. Hiroki leant back towards the younger man, resting his head on his broad shoulders and his upper back on his chest. The tired russet eyes looked up to the ceiling as the young doctor continued where he left off.

The therapeutic kneading of the taller man's hands on the professors back caused a continuation of pleasurable groans to escape the elder's mouth. The massage was ever so slowly bringing the man back to life.

"Hiro-san..."

"Mhmm..."

"This is nice."

The silence surrounded the couple once again, expect this time it was a more comfortable silence, where the tension was non-existent, well only between Hiroki's slowing easing shoulders. This was one of Nowaki's dream situations, him and his Hiro-san sharing a bath.

* * *

After the longest of baths, Nowaki reluctantly got himself and the dozing professor to vacate before they both turned into shrivelled prunes and caught colds. He had dried off himself and the professor and placed his pyjama bottoms back on, somehow managing to get the half conscious Hiroki into his oversized pyjama shirt and sit him down on the toilet seat.

He now had a predicament. He needed to get the dozing man to bedroom, causing the least amount of disturbance to both parties.

_I could wake him up._

But waking up a dozing Hiroki is like a sleeping bomb. Normally ineffective, but can be explosive if disturbed.

_I could carry him._

But if he woke, that could lead to a nasty situation. But he is incredibly cute to wake up. Nowaki decided against his better judgement, and attempted to pick the dozing man up. He had managed to get him into his arms, in the not so greatly named 'princess' style, and out of the cramped bathroom into the living area. The professor began to stir in his arms, waking up from the movement.

"N-Nowaki?" He mumbled, barely audible.

"Shh." Nowaki whispered softly as he kissed his forehead. He held him close to his chest as he continued to carry the almost asleep professor to their bedroom, placing him carefully on the bed, tugging the covers from under his body. His eyes opened at the moment, and stared intently up at the raven haired man, giving away a slight smile.

"Thank you Nowaki." The professor slurred as he closed his eyes drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Nowaki grinned at the scene before him, "I love you so much." He breathed before climbing under the covers and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, with Hiroki snuggling up closer to, before he drifted off asleep.

Nothing else mattered; the two were together, and asleep in the darkness.

* * *

**I apologise for any grammatical errors, and I can't use the excuse that English isn't my first language. Aha. I do know Hiroki is OOC, but if someone is as tired as he is, you don't tend to act like yourself, well that is my reason. I hoped you liked this bit of pointless drabble. I just love these two.**

**Constructive criticism welcomed. I have also uploaded this on YFF, under the same username and title, so If you want to drop a note, you can chose either site :)**

** yourfanfiction viewstory. php?sid =2566&chapter=1**

**Thanks for reading,**

**asdfghjklove**


End file.
